


Watch the Stars Watching

by Arisprite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Cadet Corps - Freeform, Attempts at astronomy, Gen, Stargazing, Training exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Armin says…” from books that were illegal, but Eren didn’t have to mention that. “Armin thinks that they’re just like the sun. Glowing the same way, but really really far away.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Connie let out a breath, thumping down behind his own log. “Wow!” he breathed. “That many?"</i>
</p>
<p>Eren and Connie watch the skies and ponder during a training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Stars Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I've been encouraged by lovely reviewers to post a little more in this fandom. Thank you!

Training was hard, but they still had some down time. Every once in awhile, there were moments when the 104th Cadet Corps were able to sit down, and watch the stars for example. Eren smiled as he leaned backwards, legs up on the log he’d been sitting on, and back on the ground. 

“Um, Eren, what are you doing?” Connie asked, hesitant. Understandable, really. Eren had just keeled over backwards to thump on to the ground, face towards the sky. It had been a split second decision, when he’d glimpsed the skyline above the clearing they were camped in. 

“Looking at the stars,” Eren said, casually. 

He and Connie were paired up, only supposed to survive the day and night, with a knife between them. It had been a trick to find the firewood, and they’d surely be docked points for no adequate shelter, but it was a clear, warm night, and they’d caught a skinny rabbit courtesy of Connie’s traps, and so Eren was content.

Connie peered up at the sky, confused, before his jaw dropped. 

“Oh, wow! That’s amazing!” 

The stars were arching above them, glittering in the vast blue-blackness of the sky. Eren knew that there were constellations up there, but he’d never learned enough to recognize them. He could still appreciate the vastness of everything up there. 

“I never understood what it was up there,” Connie said, after a while. “Bits of light? How are they up there? I’m not stupid, right? Does anyone know?” 

Eren hummed, not looking away from the star field. If he looked close, he could see how they twinkled, could see slight variations in color, and hazy cloudy things in between the stars. 

“Armin says…” from books that were illegal, but Eren didn’t have to mention that. “Armin thinks that they’re just like the sun. Glowing the same way, but really really far away.”

Connie let out a breath, thumping down behind his own log. “Wow!” he breathed. “That many? Does that mean that there are a bajillion other earths, like us, if there are so many suns?” 

Eren blinked. “I never thought of that, Connie.” Eren pushed himself up on one elbow, and looked over at him. “Maybe.” 

Connie tilted his chin up to stare at the stars again, and Eren let himself lay back again. There was silence for a little while. 

“Maybe they have titans too,” Connie muttered, into the dark. “Maybe those other humans have to fight them too, just like us.” 

“Maybe they know how to beat them,” Eren returned. Connie shifted, voice growing brighter. 

“Yeah! If only they could tell us.” 

“A bajillion miles is a long way for a message to get through,” Eren said, smiling. Connie chuckled. 

“Yeah, guess so. Still, it’d be nice to have some help.” 

Eren nodded, clenching his fists against the dirt underneath him. His relaxed state was receding in the face of his resolve, and he glared up into the sky. 

“We don’t need their help, even if they could get to us, even if they existed. We’ll kill them all, all on our own.” 

There was a pause. 

“Eren,” Connie said, softly. 

“Yeah?”

“...Nevermind,” Connie finished with. 

Connie was quiet after that, and Eren’s emotion faded back into the back of his mind, where it never truly faded from his sight. Connie’s snores soon sounded through the campsite, and Eren decided to take the first watch. He let out a breath, and looked back up at the stars. Eren’s determination hadn’t faded, and emotion surged in his chest. 

“Just watch me,” he whispered to the stars.


End file.
